The Real Story
by rangersrock
Summary: What happens when the GG all get separated.  Who will live?  What will happen?  Rated T because of some violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like the first chapter. And Climinspy I know what you are thinking, finally she updated.**_

* * *

><p>The day was bright and sunny at the Gallagher Academy. Many people believe that the Gallagher Academy is a school for rude, rich kids, but the real truth not many people know. The school is a spy school for 7th to 12th graders who IQ is outstandily high. And some of the most talented student there include Macey McHenry, Cameron(Cammie) Morgan, Rebecca(Bex)Baxter, and Elizabeth(Liz)Sutton. They are always ready for a challege, besides this one.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please take your seats," Madam Dabney announced,"I have some news for you. Starting today there will be no Gallagher Academy, this is because since our rebel agaisnt the govenment, we be starting something called The Hunger Games. Where your house is what district you will be in, as usual you girls know what district your in. Now the Hunger Games is the fight to the death on national tv, there will be two tributes from each district. One boy and one girl through the ages 12-18. You are now to go to your room and pack you belongings then you may leave, if you have any questions ask your parents. You are now dismissed."<p>

The whole class stared at her in shock then eventually left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I know it is short I am planning to update tomorrow if I can. Review please, flames welcome.<strong>_


	2. Shocked and Happy

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to go to a funeral last weekend, then busy with volleyball because we love to go to 3 sets every game and the scariest of all homework. I hate math. Remember read and review!**

**Cammie's POV**

Everyone walked out of the classroom and started talking to each other with rumors spreading like a wildfire.

"I did hear that someone put a bucket of tar and feathers on the president", I heard Tina Walters saying.

Eventually Liz, Bex, Macey, and I arrived and started packing for our journey home.

**Regular POV**

"What do you mean fight to fight to death, OMG", said Liz in her usual Southern accent.

"I don't know, but at least I have Grant in my district", Bex said happily.

"And I have Prenston", said Macey

"Me Zach", Cammie said

And Liz the happiest of them all said, "And me Jonas."

"Well, we all got lucky, and what is the worst that could happen, only 2 tributes each district and there are thousands of people in each district, what is the chances of all of us fighting each other," said Cammie

They have no idea.

**Sorry short again I promise I will make the next chapter decently long. I am only in 7th grade so I take a while. I will update ASAP.**

**Tootles for now. :)**


	3. Cammie

_I changed it up a a little from what I originally was going to do. I've been really busy, sorry I have not updated in a long time. I made the chapter longer than I was going to do._

The ride to the glorious District 2 took hours from Gallagher Academy, eventually Cammie drifted asleep on the plane her mom and her rode.

Cammie woke up to bucket of water to the face.

"What was that for."

"We are here."

With those wise words Cammie just walked out of the plane to step on the grounds of District 2. Where she would see Zach. Zach. He was the only thing on Cammie's mind since they announced the Hunger Games.

Only one word could describe District 2. Beautiful. The place was filled with vivid flowers and people roaming the streets. It was just like a city. Except smaller and way less dangerous. Cammie and her mom walked to their averaged sized to unpack their stuff. Just then she heard her name.

"Cammie."

It was Zach.

"Hi Zach."

"Be careful, Cammie."

"What do you mean by that."

"You may be one person but the Hunger Games is very dangerous, you do not know who will be chosen, do not think you could not be chosen because there are only 60 kids eligible for it."

"I know."

"Do you know how the Hunger Games came to be."

"No."

"Blackthorne."

"What do you mean by that."

"Our school rebelled against the Capitol."

"Were you part of it."

"That is for me to know and for you not to find out, Gallagher Girl."

With those words they walked back to their houses thinking about what this change meant for them.

Cammie's POV

"Can this day get any better",Cammie mumbled to herself.

Me and Zach are now going to the same school and now we can not practice our spy skills. He will now annoy me throughout the whole school day because we have all the same classes and happen to sit next to each other in each class.

A couple weeks later there was a dance coming up and in class Zach started to pass notes with me.

The note said, Do you have anyone to go to the dance with and you do realize that the dance is in celebration of the Hunger Games because the day after the dance is when they pull names.

No I do not have anyone to go with and I do know it is because the Hunger Games.

Would you go with me

I was so surprised I nearly jumped out of my seat. I did not know what happening between Zach and I because he already kissed me once. I just did not know

Sure I will go with you

Awesome

And with that Zach ripped the note the teacher not noticing and ut the ripped pieces in his pocket, to throw away later.

_Sorry I know it is not that good. I am worn out. I wish I had such good ideas like Suzanne Collins and Ally Carter but I do not. They are just awesome that way._


End file.
